rebuilding my world
by collierider12
Summary: hey, back with my second fanfic. this one will be split into chapters. feel free to review freely with anything you think will improve the story. i changed the name of the story because i felt like it wasnt right, so anyway it used to be called who am i?
1. rebuilding my world chp1: the meet

Back when pokemon and humans were first beginning pokemon spoke their own language much as how humans did. They played, they fought, and they bonded. But one man like any others always wondered what they were always saying. What made this man different? He actually succeeded. By combining human sperm with pokemon egg. He was able to forge the first ever pokemon talking human. Unfortunately his work was never credited, as everyone saw it as a bunch of crap. As time went along and years went the boy grew to a man, Married a woman, and had a child. As generations went by very few family members actually contained the ability to talk to pokemon, and these people were most likely considered insane. One teenager however was special. This was the story of Ty.

Ty was a 19 year old teenager who had short blonde hair, green eyes, skinny (no muscles), and was considered medium-tall. He also loved pokemon as much as anyone else. He loved playing with them, fighting with them, eating with them (Not from the same food of course). Ty however did not gain the ability to talk to pokemon until one day. The day he met the Lopunny, Angelica.

"Floatzel use Aqua jet" Ty shouted. Ty was currently in another fight with another trainer. Floatzel did as her leader commanded launching water at her enemy, the Victini. Landing a direct shot the Victini flew back from the power of the shot. "C'mon Victini get up" The other trainer shouted. The Victini did it's best to get up trying to hide its weakness, but Ty could tell it was on a last leg. "Victini use fire blast." The trainer shouted. Victini blew an enormous amount of fire at Ty's Floatzel. The Floatzel jumped up barely dodging the attack. "Floatzel use water gun" Ty ordered. Floatzel did as she was commanded and in mid-air, shot a tube of water at her enemy. Victini was hit and knocked straight on its back. Floatzel landed on her feet waiting for her opponent to get up. The Victini Struggled to get up, but unfortunately was unable. The fight was over. The trainer retracted Victini and just sighed. Ty stroked floatzels head "Good job girl" He complimented. Ty noticed that Floatzel looked exhausted. "Alright, time to go back into your ball" He said pulling out a pokeball. Ty pressed the button in the middle of the ball retracting her in a red beam. The other Trainer stepped up to Ty. "You seem to know what you're doing." He said. Ty just smiled. "My pokemon train a lot on Wild pokemon, Floatzel is one of my best pokemon." He replied smiling. The other trainer just rolled his eyes and gave Ty his reward money. "So where you planning on going from here." He asked. "I'm planning on heading to the Jhoto region but first I was planning on heading to the nearest town to stock up on health potions." Ty replied. The other Trainer thought about this for a minute. "If you take that Tree line over there." He said Pointing to the right. "You can get to the city of fiore in about 10 minutes, shouldn't take that long." He said. Suddenly there was a boom from above. The black clouds that were usually hanging around were acting up again. "You might want to get there quick because it looks like it might rain again." He advised. "Alright thanks" Ty sad running to the tree line.

It had been 5 minutes since Ty had had spoken to the Trainer and he was still walking the same path.

Just like how the Trainer predicted it was raining, but luckily the tree line provided enough shelter to stop the rain from pouring through. Ty looked around for any sign of cities or villages but found nothing. Even though the trainer said the Town was 10 minutes away he was pretty sure there was going to be some sign of life somewhere, an old house, or some kind of footprint. Yet there was none. The further Ty went through the forest the more the rain started to break through. "The tree line must be breaking up" Ty thought to himself. He moved to the left to avoid as much rain as possible. In a split second Ty thought he saw something behind the bushes. Ty backed up and took a closer look. Behind a couple trees was an open field. And in the middle of it all, was a sleeping Lopunny facing away from him.

Ty was surprised to see that the rain wasn't waking it up. Ty put himself in a kneeling position and moved forward. When Ty was close enough he pulled out a pokeball. Ty reared back his arm but at the last second before throwing, noticed there was a bump on the Lopunny's head. Ty continued to walk forward and flipped the Lopunny on its back. He saw bruises and bumps all over its head and torso. This Lopunny wasn't sleeping, it was brutally knocked unconscious. Ty fell back at the sight. "How could anyone do this to a pokemon?" He thought.

Ty's first decision was to pick it up and run it to the nearest hospital. But the nearest city was still 5 minutes away. He wasn't even sure it had a pokemon hospital. After some thinking Ty decided to set up camp. Ty first set up a Tent. He rolled out a sleeping bag and dragged the Lopunny inside to keep it out of the rain. Ty realized that the rain was coming down too hard for him to start a campfire. Ty checked his pack to see if there was anything to eat that didn't require cooking. After enough searching Ty just decided to eat an apple he found at the bottom of his pack.

He ate the apple observing the Lopunny the whole time and occasionally checking its pulse to see if it was still alive. A couple hours later nothing changed. Ty was still sitting down, apple core in his hand, and a knocked out soaking Lopunny in his sleeping bag. Ty decide to check its pulse again. He put two fingers at the middle of its neck and looked at his watch. For a second Ty thought he felt something. Then he noticed that the Lopunny was starting to flinch and shuffle. It was waking up. Ty merely observed as the Lopunny shuffled for a bit more and slowly opened its eyes. It blinked a few times looking at where it was. It looked to the right first (away from Ty) and noticed that she was in a tan tent with an orange line going through the middle at the top. "Where am i?" She thought to herself.

"Can you hear me?" she heard a voice ask from her left side. She looked to her left and saw a human sitting right next to her. She stared for a few seconds. "Are you alright?" Ty Asked. The Lopunny still didn't react. She just stared. Finally the Lopunny opened her mouth and said "Who are you?"

Ty jumped back and hit the left side of the tent. "Did she just speak plain English?" He thought to himself. "Am I going insane?" The Lopunny sat up and looked around a bit more. She rubbed her head a little bit and felt a sharp pain on her head. "Ow!" She said and quickly retracted her hand. "Careful I think you might have a concussion." Ty said still wondering how this Lopunny was talking. "How did I get a concussion?" She asked. Ty was surprised by this question, if she got the concussion she should know how right? "She must have amnesia." Ty concluded. "So you don't know how you got that concussion?" Ty asked. The Lopunny thought it over, thinking real hard. "Nope, can't remember a thing." She said a few seconds later. Ty just sighed. "Do you at least know who you are?" He asked. "Of course know who I am, I'm a Lopunny named angelica….. I think." She replied. "So your name is angelica?" Ty asked. The Lopunny just rolled her eyes and sarcastically said "No I'm jiminy Charles the 3rd". Ty snickered a little at her joke. "Well then Angelica, Can you at least tell me how much you can remember?" Ty asked. Angelica scoured her mind for anything that would be of help. "I remember yelling, someone or Something Storming off, and a fist coming at my face. But that's it." She Finished. Ty thought about it trying to fit the pieces together. "My guess is you hard a short tempered trainer who got mad at you and attacked you." Ty said. "Maybe." Angelica thought. Suddenly there was a low growl. "What was that?" Ty asked looking around. Angelica just smiled and blushed. "Um, You wouldn't happen to have food on you would you?" She asked. Ty just looked at her weirdly and went through his pack for something for her to eat. Since it was still raining there wasn't much Ty could choose for her. Unless she liked raw, canned, spaghetti and meatballs. Ty found an orange and handed it to her. Angelica took the orange and plowed through it in about 3 seconds. "Well someone sure is hungry." Ty said commenting on her eating habits. Angelica just burped and said "Well I'm a wild pokemon, I don't have what you humans call manners." She said, then her eyes widen. "I am still a wild pokemon right?" She asked. Ty nodded. Angelica breathed a sigh of relief. "I could never imagine being in one of those wretched capsules." She said with disgust. "You know I never got your name." She said looking back at Ty. "My name is Ty." He replied. Angelica smiled "That's a weird name "Ty"" She replied amusingly. Ty just rolled his eyes. Ty was about to make a comeback when he noticed something strange, something he hadn't noticed before, instead of this pokemon having red eyes, she had white eyes.

"Hey what's with your eyes, why are they white?" he asked. Angelica stared at him for a minute and then turned her head as if offended by his question. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just saw your eyes and…" he began. "There's no need to apologize." She interrupted still turning away. "I used to get asked that question a lot. To be honest it's probably just a birth defect or something." Ty just sat there and stared. Was she telling the truth or just trying to avoid the real answer. The Lopunny got out of her bed and had almost fell down when standing up. Ty got up and held her back from falling. What surprised Ty most was that the Lopunny was the SAME size as him. Most Lopunny's should be about 4'5 but this one was 6'2 directly the same size as Ty, not counting the ears. Ty just stared in amazement at how tall she was. "I know what you're thinking, and it's because I come from a clan of tall Lopunny's." she responded. Ty took his hands off of her to see if she could hold her balance, she wobbled a little but managed to stay up. She walked to the front of the tent and opened it up.

Only to be greeted by the pounding of rain against her face. She instantly shut the front flap of the tent and turned back to Ty. "You wouldn't mind if stayed here tonight would you?" She asked.

Ty shrugged. "Go ahead." Angelica went to the corner of the tent and sat down. Ty stretched and yawned. "Well I'm going to hit the hay, goodnight." He said getting into his sleeping bag. Although his sleeping bag was damp it took him almost a split second to fall asleep.

Ty woke up to sunlight. He looked around and noticed that Angelica wasn't in the corner anymore. "Wonder where she went to." Ty thought. Suddenly he heard some shuffling outside. Ty got up and opened his tent flap. He stepped outside and noticed the rain had stopped. The ground was wet but luckily he was wearing shoes. Then he saw a familiar Lopunny walking across the forest. "Let's see I went that way and ended up here. I took that direction and got nowhere….." she started mumbling to herself. "What are you doing?" Ty asked. Angelica snapped out of her concentration and walked over to Ty. "I'm trying to find my way home." She replied with her arms crossed. "And you're shouting isn't helping." "I was shouting?" Ty thought to himself. "You don't seem to be getting pretty far." Ty commented. "SHUT UP!" she yelled back. "I'm just lost that's all, I'm pretty sure that as soon as I get back onto the right track I'll be perfectly fine." Ty looked at her oddly. "You know I'm heading into town, and if you wanted, you could join me." Ty offered. "I'm perfectly fine on my own." She replied. Angelica then walked off back into the forest. Ty just sighed. He packed up his tent and supplies and headed back onto the road. "I wonder if she is going to be alright." He thought. "The pokemon in this area could be just as dangerous as any other pokemon in the area." A sudden feeling of dread crept up his spine. "What if she's not a good fighter, what if she gets hurt or even worse KILLED." Suddenly a brown figure fell out of the bushes. She got up and turned to Ty. "OH NOT YOU AGAIN" She shouted stomping her foot. "You know if you still want, you can still join me." he offered again. Angelica thought about it. She sighed and said ok, tired of running around clueless through the forest.

It had been a while since either of them talked, so Angelica decided to break the silence. "Um, Ty" She spoke up. Ty looked over. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier." She said blushing a little. "It's ok; I really shouldn't have made that comment in the first place." He replied. "So what do you do anyway?" She asked, trying to continue the conversation. "I'm a pokemon trainer, I battle and collect pokemon." He replied. Angelica stared at him for a second. "You know, pokemon aren't tools." She said starting to get angry. "We know they aren't, but it's a way for pokemon and trainers to become more close." Ty replied trying to calm her down. "How so?" She replied curiously. "Well, when you battle, you establish a connection between the trainer and there pokemon, at this moment both trainer and pokemon become equal in roles, there is the command and the output. By building this connection we show our pokemon the way to battle, and pretty soon the pain and blood of battles become good memories."

Angelica looked at Ty weirdly for a second and crossed her arms. "I'll believe that when I see it." She replied. Suddenly Ty stopped on the tracks. Angelica stopped too and looked ahead. A psyduck was sitting in the middle of the road, and like most of their kind, had his flippers over his head. Ty and Angelica walked up to The Psyduck. Angelica started smiling. Ty noticed her sudden grin  
"What are you smiling about." He asked. "Sorry it's just cute." She said getting on her knees to be level with the pokemon, though she still was a couple feet taller. She held out her paw for the psyduck to sniff at, or so she thought. Suddenly the psyduck opened his bill and closed it on her fingers. Angelica sat there for moment giggling, and then she tried to pull away. The psyduck didn't let go of her hand. Her smile turned to surprise. She tugged again. It still didn't let go. She then started tugging harder. It was like it had a death grip on her paw. "Don't just stand there help me get it off." She said looking back at Ty. Ty went around the Psyduck and picked it up from behind. He then pulled when she did. No good. She started waving it around shouting at it to get off. Ty went to grab for his poke balls. "Maybe floatzels can sort this mess out." He thought.

Suddenly he heard a clamp and turned to see that the psyduck was off of her paw. "Stupid piece of yellow fuzz" She shouted. She then reared her right leg back and with all her force kicked the Psyduck.

Ty's jaw dropped as he watched a Psyduck fly 200 Ft. into air. He then disappeared behind the cover of trees. A couple seconds later the sound of wood crashing came from the distance. "Opps" Angelica said.

Ty and Angelica ran towards the sound of the crash. They saw a man in of a wooden house scratching his head.

"We heard a crash." Ty said running up to the man. "What happened?" Ty asked trying to act clueless.

"Well I was sitting in my cottage here reading the morning paper when a Psyduck came out of nowhere and made a hole in my roof." He said staring at the hole in his roof. "Is the psyduck alright?" Ty asked.

"Sure it is its right here." He said picking up a familiar yellow duck.

Angelica hopped behind Ty. "Keep that thing away from me." She shouted pointing at it. The man was confused. "Does your pokemon have a fear of Psyducks or something?" he asked. Ty wasn't sure how to reply to that without telling him it was her fault for the hole in his roof. "She's just shy that's all." He replied. The stranger looked at him weird. "Say you wouldn't know how far until we get into town would you?" Ty asked. "Sure, just keep going for a few more seconds and you will be there." He responded. Ty thanked the man and grabbed angelica's paw. "How long have you been able to kick that far?" Ty asked resuming his walk back into town. "I don't know I just kicked him, I didn't mean for him to go that far." She said.

After a while they arrived in the city. It was somewhat small, part country, part modern city. After some searching they found a poke hospital. Ty asked for a doctor for angelica. After some waiting a tall, dark haired doctor greeted them.

"So, you say you found her like this." He asked shining a flashlight into her eyes. "Yeah, she was knocked out and had been beaten down all over the place." He responded. "Do you think you can identify what attacked her?" The doctor observed some of the bumps on her head and the bruises on her arms. "Well from what I can tell." He began. "It doesn't look like it was a blunt object, if it was most of her bones could have been broken from the impact. It seems like it was either a bare fisted Pokémon or animal." He concluded. "Hey Ty could you ask him if he has seen any Lopunny tribes around here." Angelica asked. "Why don't you ask him, you can talk?" Ty responded. "Who are you talking to?" The doctor asked. Ty was about to respond when it hit him.

Angelica couldn't speak English, He could understand Pokémon.

Ty stood there in shock as this fact hit him. "Something wrong?" The doctor asked. Ty shook his head regaining the fact that he was still at the doctor's office. "Sorry, just didn't get much sleep last night." Ty said still in a little shock. "Well I just recommend sleep and care for the next couple of days and she should be good as new." He said writing something down. "There's a cream that can help with those bumps, it shouldn't take that long for it to take down the swelling." He said handing him a note. "Just talk to the nurse up front and she will give you some." Ty looked at him for a second. "Can't I just use a potion?" He asked. "Normally you could, but with something like this I wouldn't suggest it." He replied.

Ty picked up some cream for Angelica at the front office and left the hospital. "Next on the list, we should probably get a hotel room for the next couple of days." Ty said placing the cream in his pack. "And I could really use a bath, my ears are filthy." She added rubbing her paws through her ear fluff. Ty just rolled his eyes and slung his backpack over his shoulders.

After some searching they found a hotel and checked out a room. Ty plopped down on the bed, still exhausted from the events of yesterday, and the events from today. "So where can I get myself clean?" Angelica asked. Ty was about to remark saying how stupid that question was, and then he remembered she still was a wild Pokémon. "In that door over there." He said pointing to the bathroom. Angelica nodded and went through the door closing it behind her. After a couple seconds she poked her head out. "How do I work it?" She asked. Ty just sighed and got up. He showed her how to work the shower, and how to use soap, shampoo, etc. After teaching her what to do he went back to the bed and flopped down. The sound of water running illuminated from the bathroom. Ty started to feel drowsy. Ty closed his eyes, and took a nap.

When he awoke Angelica was standing at the foot of the bed, dripping wet. "Finished my shower." She said satisfied. Ty would have told her to use a towel, but he was too tired to care. "So what do humans do in a hotel?" She asked. Ty just shrugged and replied "I don't know, just hang around." "but that's boring, isn't there something else I could be doing." She whined. Ty, not really wanting to listen to her whining, just grabbed the remote next to his bed and turned on the TV to whatever station was on. The screen flicked on to the Pokémon championship. Angelica stopped talking for a minute and observed what was going on. A charmander and a sandslash were causing up a ruckus. The announcer of course was pointing out everything that had already happened.

Angelica simply sat on the bed watching, her arms crossed in an un-amused look. "How can people treat Pokémon like this, how would they like it if I threw them in their own stupid poke balls and made them fight each other." She commented angrily. "Great, now she's gone from whining to complaining." Ty thought to himself. Ty threw a pillow over his face in hopes of drowning out her voice. For a little while it worked then he heard. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Ty lifted up his pillow and saw Angelica staring at him angrily. "Look, I'm sorry Angelica, but I'm just tired right now, can we talk about this later?" He asked. Angelica just turned around, crossed her arms, and let out a grunt.

Ty later woke up and noticed that Angelica was gone and the TV had been turned off. The bathroom door was also shut and light emitting from the cracks. "I hope she knows how to use a toilet." He thought to himself.

Ty got out of bed and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 5:50 pm. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Ty heard a door open behind him and noticed Angelica coming out of the bathroom. "What were you doing in there?" Ty asked stretching. "I don't know, you tell me." She said with a grin. She had her hands behind her back. "Notice something different?" She asked. Ty looked her oddly for a second unable to tell what she had changed. "You prepped up your ears?" He said taking a random shot. Angelica smiled "Yep, I knew you would notice, do you like them?" She asked. Ty just nodded, relieved he had guessed right. "So I was thinking, maybe you and I could go out and do something." He said. "Rally you mean it, I've been bored all day, so where did you want to go?" She asked. Ty's stomach growled. "How about dinner?" He said cupping a hand over his stomach. Angelica just smiled. "fine by me."

_To be continued….._


	2. rebuilding my world chp2: past of Ty

As Ty and angelica wondered the street looking for a restaurant. Angelica began to question a couple things about herself. "Did I have a previous owner? If I did then why do I hate pokemon balls so much? And if did have a previous owner, then what had I done that made him or her hit me. It couldn't have been the fact that I was a bad fighter could it?" She thought to herself.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Ty broke in.

"Uh what did you say?" Angelica said snapping back to reality. "I said what do you think of this place?" He said looking up at an angle. Angelica followed his view and saw a sign above a restaurant that read "meezano's."

"It sounds a little Italian doesn't it?" Ty commented.

Itali-what now?" She asked.

Never mind, let's just get some food." Ty said opening the door.

As angelica walked in the place looked sort of modern. The chairs were wooden as were the tables. There was a TV in the corner with caption on. Of course she didn't know what they said since she didn't read English.

After a second a man a little bit taller than Ty came over to sit them down. He was amazed by how tall his Lopunny was. Ty explained to him that the Angelica had height control problems (Which Angelica didn't take amusingly.) The waiter showed them to their table and handed Ty a menu. As Ty browsed the menu Angelica went back into thought.

"Maybe was one of those show pokemon? The kind that show off looks. Was I losing? Was I because of my eyes? Did my owner get frustrated because of my losses? That can't be it. I never would show off like that in front of a crowd, could I? Maybe I was forced too." She thought.

"Are you in here for dinner or what?" Ty broke in again.

Angelica snapped back into reality once again. Confused about what his question meant.

"You have been in your mind a lot since we left the hotel, is something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She wined putting her head on her table. "It just so much as happened in the past couple of hours. I wake up with amnesia, I meet you. I have no idea of where I am, where I came from, NOTHING."

"Whoa, calm down there, it's alright ill help you through this." Ty said trying to calm her down.

"I had a strange thought, and I need you to tell me something." Angelica asked.

"Sure, I'll try my best." Ty said curious.

"You promise to be honest?" She asked.

Ty nodded.

"Alright, I need to know, are my eyes pretty to you."

Ty's face grew red. "Why do you ask that?" Ty asked embarrassed.

"I had a thought and I was wondering if my eyes had something to do with it. I just need to know, what do you think of my eyes?" She asked again.

Ty stammered trying to find an answer without it sounding like he was in love with her.

Suddenly their waiter approached the table.

"Oh thank god." Ty thought to himself.

"Here are your drinks, what can I get you to eat." He asked.

"I guess I'll have a cheese pizza, and she can have the salad." Ty said handing him the menu.

The waiter walked off leaving him with Angelica again.

"You never answered my question." Angelica said looking worried. "Oh god, he thinks my eyes are ugly doesn't he?" She thought to herself.

"It not that there ugly or anything it just that, well I'm not the type who judges eyes. If anything they look like every other Lopunny's eyes." He replied.

"So you're saying they're not something that would get me a down score in a pokemon fashion show?" She asked.

Ty responded with a weird look on his face.

"Never mind." She said looking away embarrassed.

While Ty and Angelica waited for their food, Ty quickly showed her how to use a fork.

When their food came they both ate in silence wondering what the hell just happened.

As they walked back Angelica decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I've been such a pain to you." She said rubbing her arm.

Ty looked at her surprised. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"Because all I have been doing is whining and complaining. I'm surprised you haven't ditched me already." She said looking depressed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ty said trying to reassure her. "I know what you're going through; I went through a mid-life crisis as well." Ty said looking down.

"You have, what happened?" Angelica asked.

Ty walked in silence for a second then replied "Wait until we get back to the hotel, then I will tell you."

Angelica wondered what had happened to him. It was nothing too bad, if he is still going through life.

As Ty Walked into the hotel, he sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"It all began when I was 8 years old." He began. "I was a very different kid from all the other children in my school. I was lonely; I had no one to talk to. My parents constantly worried about me. They sent me to several psychologists, but none of them could figure out what was wrong with me."

Angelica tipped her head confused.

"When it had turned into my 9th birthday my parents had come up with an idea that could help me. They got me a buneary."

"So you had a buneary when you were little, what happened to her?" Angelica asked.

"Don't rush me." Ty responded calmly.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, at first I didn't like her; she just seemed to be a nuisance to me. But as time went along I found myself warming up to her. Pretty soon we were friends. She was the first friend I had ever had. We did all the kid stuff, played together, ate together. It was a lot like the whole "Two peas in a pod" thing.

It wasn't until a couple months that I finally named her. I called her Sarah.

In fact it was because of her I made more friends. It was because of her I snapped out of my depression. Then came my 13th birthday. I had all my friends around me but someone was missing. Something was nagging at me.

It wasn't until we were in the car heading home that I figured it out, Sarah wasn't with me. I asked my parents if we had accidentally left her at the restaurant we went to.

They looked at each other like they were worried. They told me they needed to tell me something when we got home.

It turned out Sarah had run away. She had run away 3 days before my birthday and I hadn't even noticed. I felt awful, like it was all my fault.

My depression came back shortly after. I lost all my friends and I was back in phycology once again. It wasn't until my 15th birthday and I had gotten my first pokemon that I had felt happiness again.

Something about them kept me happy. Just that fact that someone actually looked up to me like a role model. I felt like I had purpose again. Ever since then I pursued a career of catching and raising pokemon."

Ty took a deep breath like he had just unleashed a boat load off his chest.

"Even though I had a thousand pokemon with me. None of them were like Sarah. Sometimes I wonder why she ran away." Ty finished.

Angelica sat there staring at him. She couldn't believe everything she had just heard.

"Ty?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Is the only reason you're helping me, is because I remind you of her?"

"No, of course not, I'm helping you because you need help." T reassured.

"You promise?" She asked.

Ty agreed.

Angelica flopped down on the bed. She seemed to have a lot on her mind.

Ty suddenly had a thought in his head. "Why did you ask me about your eyes in the restaurant?" He asked.

"I had a thought, that maybe I had an owner who used me in shows." She said.

"But I thought you said you lived in a tribe?" Ty asked.

"I said I grew up in a tribe, I might have been captured and just not remember."

"Oh" Ty said lying down next to her. "Today has been crazy hasn't it?" Ty asked.

"Yep"

For a while they sat there in silence before Ty started giggling. For a minute Angelica thought he was crazy before she started giggling too. Before they knew it they had burst into laughter. For a while they laughed before they finally calmed down. "I haven't laughed like that in a while." Ty said when they had stopped.

"I don't remember if I have laughed like that." Angelica commented.

Ty looked at her for a moment. Then looked back up at the ceiling.

"I think we should go to sleep, tomorrow we walk to unova."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said pulling the blankets over her shoulders.

"Goodnight." Ty said turning out the light.

Angelica just mumbled goodnight.

It was only a few seconds before she went to sleep.

She awoke when sunbeams hit her eyes.

She sat up and stretched. When she looked around she noticed that Ty was gone.

"Last night was weird." She thought to herself as she perked up her ears in the bathroom.

"It just strikes me odd how Ty had a buneary that ran away. I wonder what the motive was.

It seems like both of us have our own stories of confusion."

Angelica suddenly heard the door open and peeked out side to see who it was. It was Ty carrying a bag from a takeout place.

"Where have you been?" Angelica asked curiously.

"I went to get breakfast, I would have toke you but you just looked so peaceful sleeping. But don't worry I got you something while I was out." Ty responded.

Ty handed her the bag and she pulled out an egg, sausage, and cheese sandwich.

"What the heck is this?" She asked.

"Just try it." Ty encouraged.

Angelica took a bit out of it and chewed it for a minute.

"How is it?"

"It's alright." She said taking another bit.

"Well, better enjoy it now, it's all were eating until we get to unova." Ty said picking up his back pack.

"Were going today?" She asked through a mouthful.

"Yes, the longer we wait, the less time we have to make it to the unova pokemon fighting league."

Angelica gave shoved the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and gave him a stern look.

"Look maybe I could sign you up, you know, experience it firsthand yourself." Ty asked.

"No thanks. So how do you plan on making it to unova?" she asked.

"I've heard of a shortcut that can make the trip cut 2 hours off. It would be only a 30 minute walk." Ty said.

Angelica decided not to argue, a 30 minute walk would be WAY better than a 2 hour walk any day.

Ty flipped his backpack around his shoulders.

"You ready to go?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, this place is kind of boring anyway." She said swallowing her sandwich.

After checking out. Ty found the path that Lead to Unova and had big hopes that this would be his big chance.

However, Angelica had a nagging feeling she had seen this route before, But how?

As Ty and Angelica went down the route, Angelica had an increasing sense of foreboding. She couldn't explain it but something important she needed to remember was missing.

"Something wrong Angelica?" Ty asked.

"I can't figure it out." She said straining to remember. "There was something about this route I remember. But I can't put my paw on it."

"Was it anything dangerous?" Ty asked nervously.

"Not sure. There was an area we needed to stray from." Angelica replied.

As they walked, Ty repeatedly checked his surroundings for anything dangerous.

Eventually they came across what looked like a thick tree line.

"Was this the danger you were talking about?" Ty asked.

"I don't think so." Angelica replied.

Ty thought about it for a second. If they turned around it would take way too long. But what if here is something dangerous in the tree line. He decided he would just take the chance and go through the tree line.

Ty gestured for him to follow her.

As the followed the Tree line nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Except that every couple feet it would get slightly darker.

"You sure there isn't anything bad in here?" Ty asked with a feeling something was following them.

"I can't remember, but just in case I would watch your back." She replied.

As they continued to get darker, pretty soon they were in complete darkness except a small light in the distance.

"I guess hats the exit." Ty said.

Suddenly a sound came from behind them. It sounded like something rubber tightening.

As Ty and Angelica looked behind them, a wall of vines had formed behind them.

Then it hit Angelica. "I think I remember what is bad in this forest."

"Which is?" Ty asked nervously.

"The vines." She replied.

Suddenly 4 vines came at them slithering like snakes.

"RUN!" Ty shouted.

Without hesitation they ran at top speed towards the end of the tree line.

They could hear the vines catching up to them.

All Ty could think about was what would happen if it caught them.

"There closing up the exit!" Angelica shouted.

As Ty looked ahead several vines were forming a wall between them and the light.

"JUMP!" She shouted.

They both jumped through the hole making it barley through.

They both landed on the ground hard. Angelica breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it.

"Uh… a little help here." Ty said.

Angelica looked down and saw that a vine ad grabbed Ty's leg and was dragging him back into the tee line.

Angelica took quick action and grabbed Ty's hand.

But the vine wasn't going to give up so easy. It tightened its grip and pulled harder.

Angelica started to slide across the ground. Dirt started to pile up from the tracks her feet were picking up.

The vine started pulling harder.

"C'mon, let go already." Angelica thought in panic.

Suddenly they flew back.

The vine around his leg had snapped so much due to the pressure.

Ty let out a breath of relief and flopped on his back.

"Looks like it's your turn to thank me." Angelica said smiling.

Ty unwrapped the vine from around his leg and stood up. "Anything else you remember that would kill us down this route?" Ty asked.

"None that I know of." She replied.

Ty looked ahead not sure whether she was right or not. The tree line had ended and there was still a lot of road left. Ty just shrugged. "Well Unova isn't going to wait itself. We should get going."

Ty and Angelica started walking. Though the path wasn't dangerous anymore. One thing however waited for them down the path.

_To be continued…_


	3. rebuilding my world chp3: a close fight

Oh my god, i am so sorry to the people who saw the first version of the 3rd chapter, it was an early-unfinished version i ad lost on my hard drive, i dont know how y computer managed to sneak it on me that time, but luckily this is the COMPLETE finished version, plz enjoy, review, and share with your friends. more to come.

Ty stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around. The tree line had cleared. It looked like clear road ahead with some trees on each side.

"Thank god." He thought to himself. "Think there is any more danger down the road?" He asked angelica.

Angelica was still on the ground looking up. "I don't think so, if there is anything, I don't remember it." She replied.

Ty held out his hand to Angelica. She took it and pulled herself up. "That was one crazy tree line don't you think?" she asked.

"It certainly wasn't natural." He responded. "We better keep moving, I don't want to have the risk of another vine trying to grab me again."

Angelica just smiled.

As Ty walked with Angelica by his side, he kept wondering how she had remembered that trap in the woods, could they be near where she originated from. Suddenly a sound came from a distance.

"I wonder if I should stock up on Rawst berries for winter or Lum berries." The voice questioned.

Ty looked over to his right trying to identify the voice.

"Lum berries taste better but are harder to find, Rawst berries don't taste as good, but I could find a bunch of them in a couple seconds." The voice continued.

Ty looked up and saw an Emolga in a tree keep switching his view between 2 berries he had in his hand.

"My kingdom for a decision!" He shouted.

"Wow, that's what an Emolga sounds like." Ty said out loud.

Suddenly the Emolga looked down and he saw Ty. He jumped in surprise to the branch above him and dropped his berries to the ground.

The Emolga watched as the berries fell down to the ground. His anger started to sprout.

"How long have you been standing there?!" He asked furiously. "Because of you I just lost 2 perfectly good berries." It was obvious he was bad at 2 things. Keeping his temper, and making decisions.

Suddenly the Emolga jumped off the branch and landed a couple feet away from Ty.

"Look, I'm sure He didn't mean to startle you, he was just trying to figure out where your voice was coming from." Angelica joined in trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Angelica if things get out of control I can just use my Pokémon." Ty whispered to her.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Emolga's are a tough, persistent type. If you use your Pokémon he will easily plow through them." She whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" The Emolga growled tapping his foot.

"Just watch." Ty whispered.  
"Oh, not much, just how such a little guy can have such confidence in himself." Ty teased.

A vein on the Emolga's forehead was starting to show. "What did you just call me?!"

Angelica tugged on his arm. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily

"You said I couldn't take him, well just watch." Ty responded.

"I just said that, a little guy like you…."

"There it is again, I hate it when other Pokémon call me little guy, now humans. That's it, BRING IT ON!" he shouted.

A grin formed on Ty's face.

"This isn't going to end well." Angelica moaned to herself.

Ty grabbed a poke ball from his belt. He pressed the button on the middle and enlarged it.

"Alright, come on out Mienfoo." He shouted as he tossed the ball.

The ball flew through the air then popped open spilling out a white lightning. The lightning took form and eventually became Mienfoo. Mienfoo landed on one knee and stood up assuming his normal position.

"Getting Pokémon to fight your battles for you huh, man, you humans are pathetic." The Emolga commented.

"Mienfoo use jump kick." Ty ordered ignoring the Emolga.

"On it." He responded.

Ty suddenly had a look of surprised. Then remembered he could understand his own Pokémon.

The Mienfoo sprinted and jumped, he stuck out his foot to make impact with the Emolga.

The Emolga jumped up avoiding the attack.

Mienfoo kept going and crashed into the tree behind the Emolga.

The Emolga just laughed. "Alright let's make this quick."

In a sudden array of sparks the Emolga launched a lightning bolt at Mienfoo.

The Mienfoo tried to dodge with a barrel roll but got hit in the foot. The volt of the shock caused him to lose feeling in it. Mienfoo stood up again, despite the sting of pain, and found that his foot seemed less respondent to his attempts to move it.

"The nerves in his legs must be shot from the jolt." Ty thought. "Looks like jump kick will be out of the plan from here on out."

The Emolga flew low to the ground in an attempt to head butt his opponent.

"Mienfoo use force palm." Ty ordered quickly.

With sudden power Mienfoo stuck out his palm making direct contact with Emolga head. In a sudden pulse Emolga flew back.

"I'll admit you caught me off guard that time." The Emolga began getting back up. "Just don't expect another miracle to happen." The Emolga sudden let out a wave of lightning.

Although it caused no damage it did however paralyze Mienfoo.

"Damn it I hate that move, I could keep him in, but I would be at a disadvantage." Ty thought.

"Mienfoo come back." Ty shouted pulling out a pokeball. In a red beam, the Mienfoo disappeared.

"He certainly is tougher than other pokemon." Ty thought to himself.

"You can still give up." Angelica said looking un-amused.

"I'm not letting him win." Ty retorted.

"That's what you think." The Emolga butted in.

"I have another pokemon I can try." Ty said picking out another pokemon from his belt. "Go Yamask." Ty shouted throwing his selected pokeball. In another flash of white lightning Yamask took form ready to face its foe.

Suddenly in a quite dry whispery voice Yamask said "Well, well, well look what we have here, a little squirrel."

"Hey shut up, I'm an Emolga you creepy mask carrying freak!" The Emolga shouted.

In no time to react Emolga shot a lightning bolt, directly hitting Yamask.

Yamask flew back and quickly leveled itself.

"Ha, Ha, nice try, now let me show you a real attack." Yamask laughed.

"What the hell is he talking about; I haven't even ordered him an attack yet." Ty thought.

Suddenly Yamask used shadow claw, directly hitting the Emolga.

The Emolga struggled to stand as he started to get pushed back. As soon as Emolga got his feet in order Yamask used shadow claw again. This time he struck him in the head, causing Emolga's vision to blur. Yamask then started to repeatedly strike Emolga in multiple places. Rage clearly showing in his eyes.

"Yamask calm down, we don't want to kill him." Ty shouted.

Yamask stopped striking Emolga and looked back at time. Yamask looked back at Ty.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yamask replied.

"Let your guard down." Emolga shouted.

Suddenly Emolga; launched a thunderbolt at Yamask, hitting with a critical hit. Yamask was pushed back with force and hit the ground rolling a couple feet.

"C'mon Yamask get up." Ty shouted. But Yamask was knocked out cold.

Ty returned Yamask to his ball frustrated that the Emolga was still able to strike such a powerful hit.

The Emolga started laughing.

"How are you still standing there?" Ty asked.

"Well that's simple, I used protect, I only made it look like I was getting hurt so that you would let your guard down and feel pity for me." The Emolga replied proud of himself. "If that was your best pokemon I sure do feel sorry for you." The Emolga chuckled.

"I know this might not work, but she is my last resort." Ty thought grabbing a poke ball.

"Go Floatzel." Ty shouted. In another lightning bolt Floatzel popped out and stood on the battlefield.

"A Floatzel, are you kidding me? I'm gonna wipe the floor with that thing." Emolga laughed to himself.

Floatzel looked back at Ty.

"An Emolga, you know that's a thunder type, I'm going to get annihilated if I fight him." She complained.

"Look I know that but you're my last resort." Ty responded.

Floatzel had a look of surprise on her face.

"You understood what I said just know?" Floatzel asked.

"It's a long story, look we just need to fight this guy really quick." Ty tried to get her attention on the fight.

Floatzel faced her attention back on the Emolga who had finally stopped laughing and had gotten back up.

"Floatzel use aqua jet." Ty ordered.

Floatzel did as she was ordered and launched herself at the Emolga in a tube of water.

Although it was a direct hit, Emolga still managed to stand.

He just brushed himself off and smiled.

"Nice try, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to even phase me." He chuckled.

In a sudden burst of energy the Emolga blasted Floatzel. She flew back and hit the ground hard on her back. All that she could hear was a ringing in her ears, and she could feel pain all over her body.

"Are you ok?" Ty's voice came through weakly.

"I'm not feeling very good." She replied weakly.

"Do you think you can get up?" Ty asked.

"I can try." She replied struggling to get up.

"On second thought, don't, you've taken too much of a hit already." Ty urged setting her back down.

Ty pulled her pokeball out and in a red beam of light she returned.

The Emolga started laughing. "Looks like you lose." The Emolga smiled.

Ty did have two other pokemon, but none of them would hold a candle to him. He didn't have any other choice. Then a bulb went over his head, he looked at angelica.

Angelica saw his gaze cross over to her, she wondered why he was staring at her, then it hit her.

"No, No way, I'm not doing." She replied.

"Please Angelica; you're the last hope I have for beating him." Ty pleaded making a puppy face.

Angelica just crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Ty went around her and made the puppy face again.

Angelica tried to turn away again but something about his face made it so she couldn't.

She sighed "Fine, I'll help."

Ty smiled "Great, what moves can you do."

She told him some of what she could remember.

"Well it will have to do, c'mon." Ty said.

Angelica and Ty stood by each other ready to take on the Emolga.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" The Emolga asked. "Either way, I'll take her down like how I took down your other Pokémon."

The Emolga launched himself at Angelica.

"He's using tackle." Ty thought to himself. "Now is, my chance."

"Angelica intercept with jump kick." Ty ordered.

Angelica jumped in the air and her foot made contact with his head. The blast damaged the Emolga more than Angelica. "Great now use close combat." Ty ordered quickly. "I can't give him a spare moment." Ty thought.

Angelica started the attack but before she could land a hit the Emolga dodged and flew through the air. He then launched a thunder bolt that struck her in the chest.

Angelica flew back and hit the ground.

"Angelica are you ok?" Ty asked worried.

"I'm fine." She replied. "His hits seem stronger than others, but I might be able to withstand a few of them."

"He's, up in the air, how does a ground type attack a flying type if there in the air?" Ty thought. Then he thought up a plan.

"Angelica how high do you think you can jump?" Ty asked.

"Uh, I don't know pretty high I guess." Angelica replied confused.

"Do you think you can jump higher than his altitude?" Ty asked.

"I'm not sure." Angelica replied.

Suddenly the Emolga launched another thunder bolt. "Now jump." Ty ordered. Angelica jumped as high as she could, barely avoiding the lightning bolt. Her altitude surpassed the Emolga's.

Then the Emolga instantly used tackle again.

"Now use close combat again." He ordered.

Angelica used her fist and swung up at the Emolga, making direct contact with his chin. With no time at all, Angelica was throwing punches and kicks faster than Ty had ever seen any Pokémon do before. In one last down kick the Emolga launched to the ground making a dust cloud on impact. Angelica landed on her feet a couple feet away.

"Hmph, looks like I underestimated this one." He grunted, struggling to get back up. "Looks like I'll just have to stop playing Mr. Nice guy."

With a sudden bounce the Emolga landed on his feet again. In a matter of seconds he used thunder wave.

Angelica felt her body shudder, she didn't feel hurt, but her movements seemed slowed, or sometimes wouldn't even move at all.

"Damn it." Ty thought. "If Angelica isn't able to move she won't be able to dodge his attacks, I'll just have to pray she can still EVEN attack at all."

The Emolga launched himself for another tackle. Angelica didn't wait for Ty to make a decision. She was ready to through a fist when her body locked up. The Emolga launched himself right into her stomach. Angelica flew back, injured and out of breath.

"Crap." Ty thought. "I really wish I brought some paralyze potions with me."

Ty then noticed the 2 berries that the Emolga had dropped earlier. His eyes were aiming at the lum berry.

"That's it!" Ty thought.

Ty ran and grabbed the lum berry off the ground. He threw the berry at Angelica.

"Angelica here, eat this." He shouted as he threw it. "Are you kidding me, now isn't the time for a snack." She shouted back.

"Just eat it." Ty shouted back. Angelica popped the berry in her mouth and chewed it a couple times. Her body shuddered again and she felt her movement ease.

The Emolga launched another tackle at her. Angelica make a quick upper kick launching the Emolga in the air. O his way back down Angelica punched him straight across the chest. He flew back and rolled a few feet before stopping. He was still conscious, but he couldn't get up.

Ty didn't waste any time. N a few seconds he grabbed a pokeball out of his bag. He threw the pokeball at the Emolga. In a flash of white the ball laid on the ground.

"Wobble."

"C'mon, just click already."

"Wobble."

"Please dot break out, please don't break out."

"Wobble."

"….."

"Click."

Ty and Angelica released a breath of relief that the Emolga had finally been captured.

"I can't believe I just did that." Angelica muttered sadly.

Ty looked back and saw that Angelica had curled herself into a ball by resting her head on her knees and reaching her arms around her legs.

"What's wrong, we just one a pokemon fight, you should be proud of yourself." Ty encouraged.

"I just beat up a pokemon, and now you're probably just going to enslave him for the rest of his life." Angelica replied, still in her ball form.

"That's not what I'm going to do; I'm just going to…. What I mean is…. Um." Ty tried to think of a way of a way to make it seem like what it was, but thoughts had run out of his mind. Ty picked up the pokeball and fiddled it in his hands. Figuring out what to do next with it.

"Fine, I guess you have a point." Ty replied. Ty pressed the middle button on the pokeball, in a flash of white light the Emolga appeared again.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"You're free to go." Ty replied.

The Emolga had a sudden look of surprise on his face.

"Fine, but I won't forget about this." The Emolga replied. The Emolga lifted up his arms and flew off. Leaving Ty with an empty pokeball.

Ty turned around and saw that Angelica had her head up from her little ball. "You let him go?" She asked.

"Well I guess, you had a point, besides, he probably wouldn't be very friendly." Ty responded.

Ty held out his hand for Angelica. "You want to get up off the ground now?" Ty asked.

Angelica grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Then she wrapped her hands around Ty and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Ty." She said.

Ty just stood there with a red face.

After she pulled away T wasn't sure what to think. "Well you want to go on and head to the Unova region?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure." Ty replied, his face partially still red.

Angelica just smiled and went on walking ahead.

"What did I just do, or for that what just happened?" Ty asked himself.

Ty ran to catch up with Angelica, Continuing their journey to Unova.

_To be continued…_


	4. story update: IM BACK!

Hey guys I'm back and creating new stuff, now I have good news and bad news, I guess I'll start with da good news first.

So to start off I'm off my little break and have come up with a couple ideas, of which I will maybe discuss later.

I have come up with some ideas for an Absol, the dark evolution of eevee, and a couple more I don't want to share, just for surprise.

I currently have built up a couple new chapters for rebuilding my world I plan on writing in the future.

And will continue to build that series up soon enough.

Now for the bad news…..

About rebuilding my world, I will be holding off on the project so that i can work on others.

Now some off-topic stuff, I would like to ask a few questions for viewers reading this.

What would you guys think of a pokemon and tf2 crossover?

Is there any pokemon in rebuilding my world that you would like to see?

What could be improved in the series.

And that's about it for questions, if any are indeed used, I will give credit for the idea.

I would also like to take this time to thank those who have reviewed, lots of motivation help and I am thankful, once again I shall be starting up on writing on more stories.

My next story is called my B.A.F.F (best Absol friend forever.) that for once won't be a sex fic.

I'M going to sign off here, leave a message in the reviews about your opinion, ideas are accepted. Thanks a lot.


	5. Chapter 5: realization

Well it has been a very long time since I posted a new chapter, I assure you, those who came for some male x lopunny lemon, you will be happy to know that next chapter there will indeed be some Installment of it. For now I have been working on this one a bit more, I made sure to try and not hamfist this all In one chapter. So to anyone reading enjoy the extra hard work and care it took to create this. (Sorry for any gramaticak errors ahead of time, most of this was done on an iPad app that isn't that trustworthy with its final products.)  
Ty marveled at the buildings that surrounded the city of Castelia, while all Angelica could think about was the number of people that kept staring at her. "Guess it's not too often they see a lopunny the size of a human?" She thought to herself. Ty kept navigating the city looking for a hotel that was reasonable in price and not over fancy. Then out of the corner of his eye Ty noticed something and stopped dead in his tracks, allowing Angelica to bump into the back of him. "Something wrong?" She asked noticing Ty staring at a weird building with what looked like a pokeball with a lightning streak going through it. "So this is where the gym is." Ty said to himself. "Gym?" Angelica asked.  
"It's a place where trainers go to battle Pokémon against gym leaders and get a badge to continue their road to the elite four." Ty responded. "I've heard this gym leader likes rock types." Angelica rolled her eyes. "Of course the only reason he would be here is so he could fight with his Pokémon."  
Angelica would have continued ranting in her head had she not noticed two people in grey trench coats staring at her in a more different way than most other people did.  
"So what do you think Angelica?" Ty asked.  
"Huh?" Angelica asked snapping her attention back to Ty. "Do you think, maybe you would like to join our team in fighting this gym leader?" Ty asked unsurely. "And beat up a bunch of Pokémon for your amusement, yea I don't think so." Angelica replied. "But you're a really good fighter, if you join this team there is no way we could lose." Ty pleaded. Angelica blushed a little at his compliment "Look, the answer is still no, I'm not going to beat up a Pokémon just so you can get some piece of….. Whatever it is you're trying to get." "A badge?" "Whatever it is." She retorted. "The answer is still no." Ty just sighed. "Well it was worth a shot." He thought. Angelica looked back to find that the people in trench coats were no longer standing there. "I don't know why but I get a weird feeling from those people, wonder where they went." She thought to herself. "Angelica, you coming?" She heard Ty ask, she looked over to see him walking off, she ran to catch up with him.  
"Did you see the size of that lopunny?" A figure asked in the shadows of a mysterious location. "Yes, it would definitely would make a great prize for the boss; he would surely give us a promotion." The other figure grinned. "So, when shall we strike?" The figure asked. "Only time will tell, for now, let's just wait and see how events unfold." The other figure asked walking out into the street.  
Ty stepped into the hotel room they had checked out, it was pretty decent, 2 beds, a bathroom, looked good. Ty sat down on his bed, he felt exhausted from walking a mile, and then another half a mile from looking for the hotel.  
Angelica came in and stretched. "You can't tell me you're tired, I haven't even begun to sweat yet." She bragged. "Hey, is different with lopunny's, you have strong legs, I have human legs." Ty replied. "Just another way we Pokémon are better." Angelica hummed walking over to her bed. Ty turned on the TV to a local news station that seemed to be covering a kidnapping.  
"It seems that last night around 9 o' clock a local skitty was kidnapped. Two brown haired figures were seen fleeing the area." The reporter began. " The owner is in hysteria as local authorities continue to search the area for any evidence leading to the crime, while for the moment the owner has declined any questioning, the local authorities have allowed us to release this photo taken from a local street camera." A gray and white photo was presented on screen showing a male and female wearing black suit's with r's on them running with a large bag in the male's hand. Ty at this point turned off the TV and just sighed. "People steal Pokémon?" Angelica asked. "Yeah, it's more common than you think, its mainly because of some groups that seek power." Ty explained. Angelica just sat there staring, stealing Pokémon from the wild is one thing, but to steal it from another human. For some reason that sounded even worse.  
"What do they do to the Pokémon they catch?" She asked. "It depends." Ty replied. "With most the abuse them to be better, they shout, underfeed, lock in cages, heck even sometimes beat them so they show respect, if they have something worth value like how cubones have those skulls on their head, well…" Ty trailed off, not willing to finish his sentence, Angelica didn't need him to finish to understand what he was saying, she sat there thinking of what kind of life that had to be. Ty tried to figure out a way to lighten up the mood when he suddenly remembered something. Ty pulled out one of his poke balls and pressed the button. A white lightning bolt came out taking the shape of a floatzel, when the figure had taken shape all it did was stand there.  
Sleeping.  
Ty looked at the Floatzel with a weird look that it could somehow stand up and still manage to sleep. Ty snapped his fingers alerting the Floatzel.  
"Huh, what, where am I?" She said looking around the room.  
"Hey, long time no see." Ty smiled. Floatzel turned around and saw her owner sitting on the bed. "Master!" She greeted excitedly giving him a hug. Ty looked over and saw Angelica with a un-amused looked on her face. "Master? Seriously?" She commented. "Hey don't look at me I didn't teach her that." Ty replied trying to prove his innocence. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "No it's just, do you think you can call me Ty instead?" Ty asked. "Sure thing master Ty." She said giving a salute. Ty gave himself a face palm and tried again. "Don't call me master, leave out the master part just call me Ty." He insisted. "Ok, I'll try ma… I mean Ty." She replied. "So Ty when did you get the ability to talk to me?" She asked. "Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure, I only got it after I talked to this lopunny." Ty said looking over at Angelica. Angelica seemed to be off in another world as she didn't seem to notice the conversation going on.  
"Who's she?" Floatzel asked. "Her name is Angelica; she has amnesia and doesn't really seem to remember where she came from or how she got to where she was." Ty responded. "Speaking of which, what is your name anyway?" He asked Floatzel.  
"I don't really have a name." She responded. "You don't?" Ty asked. "Nope, you never gave me one; therefore I just go by Floatzel." She replied smiling. Ty looked at her strangely, how does anyone who doesn't have a name, be happy about it, it's like she doesn't even care. "How about I give you one" Ty offered. Floatzel looked at Ty with both curiosity and excitement; she couldn't wait to have a name of her own. Ty ran down a list of names in his head. "Sasha, Sarah, Malinda, Medea." "Feathertail!" The floatzel shouted. Ty looked down at her weirdly. "Feathertail?" Ty asked. "Sure have you ever looked at my tails, the tip of them make them look like feathers, therefore I dub myself Feathertail." She explained.  
Ty looked at her strangely for deciding such a wierd name for herself. "We'll it's you're name so if you want to be called that, I guess I have no choice." Feathertail looked at him excitedly then started marching around the room chanting her name. Ty took this time to note she had a somewhat childish behavior.  
After about a minute, Feathertail hopped up on the side of the bed next to Ty. "So you can talk to pokemon now huh?" She asked. "That's correct." Ty replied. "That means you can hear me talk, this is going to make traveling so much more fun." She said excitedly, then a confused look crossed her face. "Do you really think talking to that lopunny actually triggered something?" Feathertail asked. "What do you mean?" Ty asked. "I mean, it might not of been her, it might have been the fact that she reminds you of... You know who." Feathertail replied. Ty thought about it a second, had Angelica really reminded him so much of Sarah that he actually got some kind of ability to talk to pokemon? That's highly unlikely, it makes no sense. Unless it had something to do with him going insane, for all he knows he probably is just imagining all this. If so it was a very vivid imagination.  
Angelica kept thinking about team rocket and all the probably horrible things they could be doing to those poor pokemon they capture. The thought of being beaten up, yelled at, and not to mention stuck in probably little cells, mortified her. Suddenly the vision of a fist flashed in her mind. It was more clear this time though, it wasn't a humans fist, but she couldn't tell who's it was.  
"Angelica?" Ty asked breaking into her thoughts. "Are you ok? You seemed a bit worried about something?" Ty commented. "I remembered something." She replied, still seeming a little out-of-it. "Really? What?" Ty asked In anticipation hoping it would be helpful. "The fist I saw in my vision, it wasn't a humans fist, it might have been a pokemon's." she replied. Ty was a little let down by this, but it still interested him that maybe she didn't have an owner. If that is the case maybe he could persuade her to join his team.  
Angelica got up and walked toward the bathroom. When Ty asked what she was doing all she replied with was going to prep her ears. Ty just made a small remark about her doing that a little to much. When Angelica got into the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror, she parted some fur on her head to show a faded bruise. While most of her wounds had healed, very few were barley visible. What had she done that pissed off a pokemon so much that they brutally whipped the shit out of her. Malina continued to try her best to think of what happened the day she blacked out, nothing new that she hadn't already mentioned seemed to come into mind, that was before one sentenced crossed her mind.  
" so you think &?&&!' Is a game ?$ well $&?' )&)$) ($ how you like it."  
For some reason parts of the sentence couldn't be remembered as well as others, the voice in her mind was her own, so she didn't know if it was a female or male that had said it. As far as Angelica could remember, the voice sounded pissed off, so it was definitely her attacker. Angelica thought long and hard about what the full sentence was, but after 10 minutes of straining on her mental power, she couldn't make a breakthrough.  
When Angelica finally stepped out of the bathroom she saw Ty and Feathertail sitting on the bed watching TV while Feathertail sat on his lap. Ty looked over and saw Angelica stepping out. "Hey, was everything fine in there, you seemed to take a little bit longer than usual?" He asked. "I'm fine, I just had more knots than usual." She replied not looking at him, she sat down on the bed next to him. "We'll, as much as I would stay and talk about how you have knot problems in your ear fluff, me and Feathertail have to go and hit the gym." He said rubbing Feathertails head. "You're going already?" She asked, while Ty was putting Feathertail in her ball. "Better now than later, and besides, this will give you some time alone to think to yourself." Ty said grabbing his backpack. Angelica didn't respond and instead stared at him as he walked out into the hallway. When he left Angelica sighed and laid back onto the bed, she felt like so much had happened to her in the last couple of days, she woke up with amnesia, ran from killer vines, helped Ty capture an emolga (even though he released it.) Angelica's mind kept replaying the scene when he released the Emolga that practically took out his whole team, what had Ty been thinking that made him release it, did he actually care about what she thought. For some reason the thought of someone caring what she thought about seemed new to her. Like it was something she never felt.

Ty walked down the streets toward the gym he had seen earlier, all the while, a feeling of excitement and nervousness swelled up in his stomach. Ty wasn't entirely sure what type of pokemon the gym leader possessed. He never really did read the front sign. When Ty finally found the gym he was looking for, he stopped for a second to read the sign:  
Rodrickson:  
The master of earth and ground.

Oh great, Ty thought to himself. "I didn't even bring a poison type with me. I don't even have a grass type either." Ty mentally face palmed himself "on the plus side I have Angelica to thank for making me release that electric emolga, guess he wouldn't have been much help here." Without even stopping to think twice Ty walked into the gym, hoping he would stand a chance.  
The gym was somewhat dark lit mostly by candles, the inside was somewhat cave like as well. A small bridge was standing in front of him as we'll as 3 pokemon trainers, not to mention the master at the end. Ty stepped forward a couple feet and stopped a couple feet away from the trainer ahead of him. "We'll what do you know." The trainer said pulling a ball from his belt loop. "It looks like fresh bait just walked in."  
Without any further words the trainer launched the ball in the air, a white streak of lightning burst out taking form quickly into a rampardoss. Ty hesitated on taking out Feathertail but instead just decided to send out yamask. After throwing his ball on the ground a yamask quickly took form from white lightning. Without even enough time for either one to get a full breath of air, the opposing trainer shouted for his rampardoss to do a charge attack. Ty ordered yamask to do a sucker punch, in a sudden blurry of purple yamask landed a blow to rampardoss's side causing it to let out a roar of pain. The rampardoss was about to fall to its side but quickly gained its balance back. The opposing trainer, without thinking, ordered rampardoss to do a earthquake. In a single stomp to the ground, the rampardoss's force cause the floor to vibrate violently. When the ground stopped shaking the yamask just sat there with an evil look in his eyes, Ty was also smiling. "You're forgetting." Ty commented. "Yamask has a levitate ability, earthquake won't effect him." The opposing trainer suddenly felt stupid for trying an attack he knew would never work, when the trainer called for his rampardoss to do another charge, Ty ordered yamask to pull off another sucker punch.  
In another trail of purple the yamask this time landed a blow straight into the rampardoss's stomach causing the rampardoss to lose breath instantly.  
"This fool is making this seem like we're just playing a game." The yamask commented. Ty snickered a little at yamask's comment. "What are you laughing at." The opposing trainer yelled. Before Ty had a chance to answer the rampardoss started getting back up. Without any second to delay Ty ordered yamask to do a final blow: a shadow ball.  
Yamask instantly summoned up a ball of darkness and hurled it at his stirring enemy. Upon impact a dust cloud kicked up. For a minute neither trainer could see anything, after a few seconds all the remained was the opposing trainer, the yamask, Ty, and a now knocked out rampardoss.  
The trainer pulled his rampardoss back and put it back into his belt. The trainer reached for the last ball in his belt he tossed it up into the air, a lightning streak burst out this time taking place as a fraxure.  
"That's not a ground, or a rock type." Ty complained. "True" the trainer replied. "But he does know rock and ground moves." He said smiling Evilly.  
Ty thought for a second and pulled out yamask's ball. "Thanks for the help yamask" he said putting yamask back into his ball. "But I think we need someone else for this fight."  
Ty pulled another pokeball out from his belt he launched it into the air releasing another lightning streak, this time taking form in a familiar orange water weasel. The floatzel emerged excited to be introduced into the fight. "Ready to fight Feathertail?" Ty asked. "Oh heck yes." She replied.  
"Feathertail? What kind of a name is that?" The opposing trainer asked. Ty wasn't sure how to reply, he knew he couldn't just tell him that he could understand pokemon. "Hey is this a fight or are we just standing around." the fraxure complained.  
"Oh right sorry fraxure, lets get rid of these noobs shall we." The trainer replied to what he assumed fraxure said. Without anymore word the opposing trainer ordered fraxure to do a rock tomb. In a quick second fraxure dug his horn into the ground and flung it upwards causing chunks of rocks to fly in The air. Before Feathertail had a chance to move a group of rocks pelted her causing her body to ring in pain. "Feathertail are you alright?" Ty asked. Feathertail got up as quick as she could and shook herself off. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch." She said, although multiple lumps and bruises could be seen. "Alright Feathertail use ice beam." Ty ordered. The opposing trainer had a look of shock on his face as Feathertail charged up an ice beam. "As you may know." Ty commented. "Dragons are weak against ice, as you may not know, floatzels can learn ice beam."  
In a burst of energy an ice beam launched towards fraxure, making a direct mark on his head, sending pain rippling through his body. Fraxure fell back, he was stunned, but not out. Fraxure tried its best to get up as fast as it could. Ty quickly ordered Feathertail to do another ice beam. "Fraxure counter that with an iron tail." The opposing trainer ordered. Fraxure did as he was told, and quickly his tail became glimmering steel, when Feathertail launched the ice beam, the ice beam hit his tail reflecting it elsewhere, In a heartbeat fraxure took this advantage and swung down on Feathertail with all his available force.  
Fraxure backed up from the small hole he had created with Feathertail. Ty stood there shocked, wondering if Feathertail was really down for the count. Feathertail started grunting, slowly getting up. Before Ty even had time to breath a sigh of relief, the opposing trainer yelled for fraxure to do a finishing blow. Another iron tail.  
Fraxure had once again coated his tail in steel, and raised it over the struggling floatzel.  
Feathertail's adrenaline kicked it right at the moment fraxure swung his tail, as if nothing was wrong with her body she made a Swiss evade movement, barley making out of the way in time. As if following Ty's last order, she charged up another ice beam. "Fraxure use dig." The trainer shouted. Without any hesitation fraxure burrowed its way deep underground, Feathertail wasn't sure what to do, she had a charged ice beam already to fire yet she had nothing to shoot it at. That's when she got an idea.  
Feathertail closed her eyes and stood there not making a sound or moving.  
"Feathertail what are you doing?" Ty asked, but all Feathertail do was hold up her hand to silence him, for a coup,e seconds nothing happened.  
NOW! Feathertail thought jumping into the air, suddenly the ground exploded, launching a fraxure into the air. Feathertail took no time in wasting this advantage and shot the ice beam.  
Direct hit.  
The fraxure was hit directly on the forehead, forcing it back down to the ground, hard. The fraxure let out a roar before it was cut short on impact to the ground. When the dust cloud had cleared, the fraxure laid down on the ground, knocked out.  
Ty and Feathertail smiled, the opposing trainer had run out of pokemon, they had beaten him fair and square.

The opposing trainer just sighed and pulled his fraxure back into his ball. Ty walked up to him and just smiled. "Next time you see "fresh bait" make sure you know how strong it is." Ty commented. The opposing trainer just grunted and handed Ty his prize money.  
Ty continued walking forth and stopped in front of a female trainer. She seemed a bit young, about the age of 16. "Hope you're ready for a beatin" she greeted enthusiastically. Ty just sighed. "This is going to be a long trip to the gym leader." He thought.

Meanwhile Angelica just sat in the hotel room, watching TV in the bedroom. "I'm bored." She thought. "I wish Ty had at least left behind one of his pokemon behind so I could have someone to hang out with." Angelica just sighed. "I wonder how he's doing with that gym thing."  
Angelica just rolled around on the bed for a bit before finally just deciding to look through the nightstand drawer for something to entertain herself with. Suddenly she found Ty's map tablet. Angelica turned it on and browsed through its features when she noticed it had a journal section. "We'll what do you know, Ty has his own diary." Angelica chuckled to herself. She started looking through his entries, even though she couldn't read them, she did find a voice playback button that read the entries. but just just a couple of sentences in, her guilt kicked in. "I shouldn't be browsing through Ty's journal, he would get pretty pissed off if he he found out." She thought setting it down on the night stand. only a couple minutes later did her curiosity started nagging at her again. "This would be a good chance to see what Ty really thinks of me, but what would he do if he found out I read his entry's." Angelica ran herself in circles for a couple minutes before thinking "then again, who says he is actually going to find out." And with that that thought she picked up the map tablet again.

Angelica searched until she found the day she had met Ty.  
Today has been a boatload. He began. I battled several trainers, wild pokemon wouldn't stop coming at me, it was a big mess. But surprisingly that wasn't the biggest surprise of my day, after one trainer I had battled pointed me in the direction of the next city, I walked through these tree lines, which unfortunately it was pouring, luckily though the tree line was thick enough. Well anyway I had found this lopunny, she was very beat up, I mean this wasn't even like normal battles beat up, she was brutally-assaulted type beat up. I had no idea how far until the next city, so I just set up a tent and let her sleep in my sleeping bag. "Which wasn't that comfy." Angelica thought. So far she hasn't woken up, I'm worried she might be in a coma, i've been really worried she might even be dead, but her heart is still beating and she is still breathing so I have dismissed this case, but for some reason I'm still scared she might die at any moment I don't know why though."  
"Aw, he cared for me not even knowing who I was, yet he still worried for me." She thought. Angelica suddenly started feeling a bit upset with herself. "Ty has been nice to me all this time, he's helping me get back home, he's feeding me, heck he's even giving me a place to sleep, and yet I'm here just being so cynical and critical of him. I haven't even properly thanked him for giving me these things."  
Angelica sat there staring at the tablet. She decided to move to the next day's entry.  
I'm not sure what happened last night, I apparently got some ability to talk to pokemon. The lopunny I was taking care of woke up and, well, she talked to me. SHE LITERALLY FREAKING TALKED TO ME. For a minute I thought I was going insane, but as it actually proved, I was talking to a pokemon. It turns out her name was Angelica, she seems to have amnesia and doesn't know where the location of her friends are. She says she belongs to a clan of tall lopunny's. she looks like every other lopunny but she is taller, and she has white eyes, which I fell kind of awkward for saying this, but her eyes are more beautiful than pearls.  
Angelica was blushing like mad at the last line she read. She was speechless, even her thoughts couldn't find anything to say, she decided to keep going.  
I plan on helping her find her clan and returning her. On another note, I had a wierd wake up this morning, Angelica had apparently crawled out the tent last night in order to try and find her clan on her own, but couldn't, I found her wandering out around the forest later when i tried to go on to the next city. We decided to team up and head off together. The doctor confirmed that she had amnesia and gave me some medicine to help her with the bumps she had. We stopped and had dinner. She certainly has a random personality.  
Angelica kept thinking about what had happened had the diner."I might have acted a little bit weird." She thought  
I told her the story of Sarah, my old buneary, god I miss her, I hope she is doing alright. Anyway, me and Angelica seem to have our own different, but similar problems. I want to learn more about Angelica, but something is stopping me. I guess it's just my sub conscious telling me that she won't be around forever, I guess it's just that if I get to close to her, It's going to be harder to let her go, I know this, and I'm not to sure what to do about it.  
Whiteout another word she opened Ty's most recent journal entry, which he wrote while Angelica was in the bathroom.  
So my floatzel is now named Feathertail, she dubbed herself that name. Kind of a silly name if you ask me, I've learned she is a bit more childish than I thought. Anyway, yesterday we met up with an emolga, It challenged me to a fight, we'll more like, I pissed it off and it wanted to rip my head off. Either way it was a bad idea. What's even more awkward is Angelica tried to warn me, but I guess I was feeling over confident in myself, and the Emolga knocked out my best pokemon. If it wasn't for Angelica i would have been doomed. She was an amazing fighter, it was unlike most pokemon I had seen before. It was because of her that I had caught an emolga, well I caught it, I didn't actually keep it. When I had caught it, I saw that Angelica looked sort of, well, upset. It was because I made her battle a pokemon and it was because of her I had caught it. I don't know why but, I just felt guilty for doing it. I don't know why though. In the end I released the emolga. Angelica thanked me and then hugged me. (It's wierd saying that's the highlight of my day.)  
Angelica smiled and blushed.  
When we got to the city this morning I found the gym, I also stopped by the poke center and traded out some of the pokemon I currently had for better ones. I begged Angelica to join our team but sadly she declined. It's just after seeing the way she fought yesterday, I think she can be really helpful to the team. She and Feathertail can be good friends. We could travel all the regions as the best team ever. But from the way she reacted to my offer, something tells me she won't actually want to do that. We also got an update to her assaulter, she remembers it was a pokemon, not a human. It might not be much, but at least it's something. Anyway I think she is coming out of the bathroom I better put this away.  
And with that there were no more entries. Angelica just laid there staring at the screen, leaving her head with nothing but blank. She just couldn't believe what she had just read. "Ty cares so much for me, and thinks I'm one of the best pokemon he has ever encountered. And yet here I am, being a jerk to him. Maybe I should try working with him. Maybe that stuff he said about building memories, and a stronger relationship might actually be true." She thought.  
Angelica sat on the bed, unsure of what to do.

Ty walked up the final step of the stairs, he had finally done it. He had gotten through all of the trainers, and now only the gym leader awaited him. Ty walked up on the flat platform where he stood on the other end of a battle field.  
"You certainly have some skill to have come this far." He commented.  
He had a deep voice, was muscular, and about 3 more inches taller than Ty. His hair was dark and draped down the sides.  
"It's going to take more than a few hits to take down my team." Ty responded. The trainer looked at him with a blank stare for a second then just chuckled. "Power is not everything my little friend." He advised. "I know." Ty said pulling out his first pokeball.  
The gym leader pulled out his pokeball and threw it in the air. An onix came out and made the ground shake when he had hit the ground. Ty hesitated, an enemy like that would take way to many hits to defeat for his selection choice, Ty switched pokeballs and threw his in the ring. With a burst of lightning an elektross took form.  
"An elektross, that's an odd choice for a beginning pokemon." The gym leader commented. Ty didn't say anything knowing that if he did he could reveal any plans he had up his sleeve. Without warning Ty ordered his elektross to use acid. Elektross took no time in responding. The onix was to slow and took a direct hit to the head. Not only damaging him, but weakening his armor as well. Onix at the same time didn't even seemed phased as he recovered quickly. "Onix use rock throw." The gym leader ordered. Onix quickly obliged, taking a huge chunk of the ground and hurling it at elektross. Elektross dodged a little too late as part of the rock hit his tail. Elektross let out a quick grunt of pain but didn't seemed very much effected by it. Ty order elektross to do another acid, this time to no avail. Onix quickly maneuvered around the black bile that was shooting toward him. "Don't think that same move will work twice." The Onix said menacingly. "Onix use dragon tail." The gym leader ordered. Onix swiftly swung his tail to the side. Hitting elektross and throwing him to the wall like a Rag-doll. Elektross was instantly knocked out. Ty pulled him back, unsure of who to pull out next. Ty pulled out his next ball, another throw revealing a dragonite this time. The gym leader wasted no time in ordering a command, this time for dragon tail again. Ty had thought ahead yelling for dragonite to use fly. A split second before impact, dragonite flew up to the roof, where he could not be attacked. "Onix use rock throw." The leader ordered. Onix did as he was told taking another chunk from the ground and throwing it in the air. Dragonite seemed to dodge it with ease, taking the advantage he had, he charged down to the ground making hard impact with the onix. The dragonite landed in front of Ty showing no sign of damage from the collision. The dragonite took a few seconds to get up, quicker than most pokemon, but still a little slow. Even though the onix was trying his best to hide any sign of weakness Ty could see his eyes starting to glaze over. He was close to being knocked out. Ty ordered dragonite to do a final blow, a giga impact. Dragonite launched himself at the onix, an aura glowing around him like he was in a wind tunnel. Dragonite landed a direct hit, knocking the onix back, and out.  
The gym leader returned his pokemon back to the pokeball, he could Ty was getting serious. The gym leader pulled out his next pokemon, with another throw in the air, this time a garchomp formed quickly. Ty could tell this was going to be a tough match.  
Meanwhile...  
Angelica wondered the streets. Which seemed less busy than before. A lot less. Which didn't bother Angelica that much considering she didn't like the way people stared at her height. Angelica kept walking trying to figure out where the gym Ty had mentioned earlier was. All she could remember was that it was dark purple with a lightning ball pokeball on the roof. Angelica kept walking hoping something would seem similar, as she seemed to have lost track of where she was going. As Angelica kept walking she had a creeping feeling that someone or something was watching her. Angelica turned around and didn't see anyone. She kept walking pretty sure she was hearing footsteps behind her. With that she decided to quicken her pace, just in case. She didn't panic knowing that if it was a human she could easily outrun it with her feet. The footsteps seemed to have faded when she took a right around a corner. "That was creepy." She thought.  
Meanwhile two figures in a alleyway kept up against a wall. "What did you do that for, we had her right there." One whispered furiously. "She was getting suspicious." The other responded. "You and I both know we can't have a fight in broad daylight, it would alert the cops, and they already are aware of the kidnapping that happened last night." The other one just grunted. "Either way I still think we could of caught her." Both figures didn't talk for a second. "C'mon, let's get out of here before someone gets suspicious."  
Angelica kept rounding corners still unaware of where she was going. It felt like the whole city was a labyrinth of nothing but buildings, she wasn't sure if she was making any progress by just wondering around aimlessly, either way she kept at it, hoping she would find the gym. Upon turning left one last time she finally found the place she was looking for, without waiting another second she barged in the front doors.  
Ty and the gym leader had been bringing it their all in this battle. The garchomp Ty had faced before took out two of his pokemon. His yamask was had finally managed to do a final blow with a shadow ball. The gym leader was down to his last pokemon, which unfortunately, was a seismitoad that had a lot of defensive practice. "seismitoad, use mud shot." The gym leader commanded. Yamask tried to make an evasive manuver to evade the pile of mud but unfortunately was hit directly in the chest (or whatever the middle part of the body you would call it.) with that, yamask was blown back and knocked out. With no other choices he decided to bring out the last pokemon he had left. Upon throwing the ball, a floatzel came back into the field. She was still a little beat up from the last battles, but he hoped she could maintain herself just for one more fight. Ty quickly ordere Feathertail to do an ice beam, with that she charged and launched her attack, making no effort to waste time. The siesmitoad evaded the attack and was awaiting orders. Ty was surprised when the gym leader didn't order a counter attack. "Feathertail use water gun." Ty ordered, with that Feathertail began to charge water. "Siesmitoad use sucker punch." The gym leader ordered. With that siesmitoad made a swift punch at Feathertail, knocking her off her feat, and breaking the water gun move. Feathertail barley got up, struggling as pain raged in her body. Ty wasn't sure what to do, if he called another move, he would surely just use sucker punch again. "Seismitoad use surf." The gym leader ordered. At that moment everything seemed to move more slowly as Ty watched Feathertail get pummeled in a large wave. When the water washed away, all that was left was a knocked out floatzel. Ty sighed and pulled Feathertail back. "We'll than trainer, lets see what your last pokemon is." He said with a grin. Ty gulped, he had left a spot open on his team for Angelica hoping she would join his team, but when she didn't he forgot to stop by the poke center to get another one.  
He didn't have another pokemon. "I..." He bean but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ty turned around and saw a familiar lopunny standing behind him. "Angelica what are you doing here?" Ty asked, relived to see she had come after all. "I thought about what you said." She replied. "And I decided that maybe I should help you out, guess I came at the right time." "Boy, did you ever." Ty chuckled.  
"I'm waiting." Said the gym leader impatiently. Ty looked back and the. Turned back to Angelica, he the. Nodded, she nodded back. With that Angelica hopped into the ring.  
To be continued...


End file.
